I'm not a Gingka fan!
by Ryugafangirl
Summary: For ShadowSlayer2013's contest. Story has nothing to do with the tittle.


**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! Did ya not see me as The Lord or the frying pan? MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kage: Ack! Somebody send her to the asylum! Hurry before she-**

**Me: I hereby summon you! Jeff the killer and ShadowSlayer2013!**

**Jeff&Slayer: What the?**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHA! Welcome to mah MAJESTIC FANDOM MANSION-**

**Masamune: OF GLITTERING PIXIES AND HORSE POOP!**

**Me: *whacks him with a car***

**Kage: How'd ya even lift it!?**

**Me: EVERYTHING COULD HAPPEN WHEN YOU'RE THE SUPREME RULER OF THE INSANEDOM!**

**Jeff: Dude, your Insanedom got only like 3 people only!**

**Me: Shuddup before I use da MAJESTIC TRIPLE RAINBOW SHOOTING GUN on you!**

**Slayer: Aha! I caught Yuu eating ice cream! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yuu: Damn it! What the ****!**

**Madoka: *washes his mouth with car soap* Watch your words sista!**

**Yuu: I'm a boy! *cough***

**Madoka: I don't care!**

**Me&Slayer: MWAHAHAHAHA! We are the supreme nightmare of you people! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kage (scream): Riga owns nothing but me and I said somebody kick them into the asylum now!**

* * *

It was Sunday, Gingka would've gone outside if only he could. He was now laying on his bed, searching for picture hidden among the pattern of the ceiling. He couldn't go out because I transformed the whole city into the HOTDOG MICKEY LOVING CITY (I came up with this because I suddenly heard Mickey singing the hotdog song in Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, which my brother was watching).That's when the infamous Evil Overlord Chair with the MAJESTIC AUTHOR OF PURE EVILNESS crashed in through da wall. Gingka sat up and yelled, "GREAT OOZING GOO BALLS! What the heck did ya just done to mah wall!?" "I SUMMON YOU! JEFF THE KILLER! COME AND EXPLAIN TO DA PEGASUS LOVING FREAK!" Jeff showed up, destroying the whole wall. "WE ARE HERE FOR RANDOMNESS! YOUR WINDOW IS JUST TOO SMALL SO WE DECIDED TO MAKE A FREAKISHLY FASHIONABLE NEW WINDOW FOR YOU! DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT THE HOTNEST IN DA ROOM ANYMORE! NO MORE QUESTIONS OR OFF WITH DA HEAD!" Jeff revved his chainsaw of death baby teeth.

Gingka (yelling): Riga! What the heck did you do?

Me: *appears from under the bed* RANDOMNESS AND INSANITY! TAKE THAT YOU FREAKING LEPRECHAUN! *points at Gingka*

Kage: *walks in and put his hands on Gingka's shoulder* Dude, I know what it feels like, just survive it!

Me: YOU ARE NEVER GONNA SURVIVE DA FREAKING AWESOME DAY OF MAH LIFE WITH SLAYER AROUND!

Slayer: CALLING Eyeless Jack! COME HERE AND SHAVE DA HAIR OF DA FRIENDSHIP SPEAKING LEPRECHAUN!

Gingka: No!

Me: GET HIM! HE'S RUNNING AWAY BY DIGGING A TUNNEL WITH HIS BURGER EATING HOTDOG BARFING MOUTH WHEN THERE'S A SPADE RIGHT NEXT TO HIM!

**-follows him through da tunnel he dug which led us to a mall-**

Gingka: BURGERS! *sees burgers*

Me: GET DA FREAKING BURGER SHOPLIFTING LEPRECHAUN YOU LAZY JEFF!

Jeff: I'm a freaking killer, not a mall cop!

Slayer: WE DONT CARE! JUST GO!

Jeff: FINE! *takes a bucket of frosting and threw it on Gingka*

Gingka: *stops running* Umm... Frosting...

FROSTINGFROSTINGFROSTINGFROSTING! DA MAGICAL TRIPLE RAINBOW PONIES! I ACCEPT YOU CHALLENGE TO PAINT RIGA IN PINK! SHOW YOURSELVES!

Me: Wha?

Gingka: I'M THE ALMIGHTY NINJA OF PURE RAINBOW PONIES! THOSE WHO ARE EVIL TRIPLE SHADOW FARTING ZOMBIFIED PONY LOVERS WILL BE PUNISHED!

Slayer: NO! MY SWEET EVIL SHADOW ZOMBIFIED PONIES! GINGKA! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM! *takes out machine gun she stole from Ryuga*

Me: I HEREBY ANNOUNCE THAT YOUR RAINBOW PONIES ARE OUT OF FUEL! BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS AND PREPARE TO DIE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Gingka: CRASH LANDING!

Slayer: *shots Gingka* YOU ARE NOW RENAMED AS ASH! ASH KETCHUP (I purposely wrote Ketchup because I'm Insane!) .

Ash (Pokemon): Who called me?

Me: NOBODY IN THIS FANDOM WORLD! GET OUTTA THE WAY! *kicks him away*

Gingka: *in ashes*

Me: LEMME SAVE YOU POOR NINJA OF THE FREAKING PONIES! *snaps fingers and the floor became the Pool of Lost Soul Tears with additional Break dancing piranhas*

Gingka: No! Not the piranhas! *gets eaten up*

Me: Don't worry Gingka! We'll say good things about you at your funeral!

Slayer: And my minions will be coming too! Especially Grim Reaper and Bobo the zombie monkey!

Gingka: No! *dead*

* * *

**Me: Kurotsu! Did you put insane pills in our mango juice again?**

**Kurotsu: Yeah, why?**

**Me: Just read the story and you'll know. How many dose did ya made us eat?**

**Kurotsu: like 5?**

**Me: What the? No wonder the effects continued from The lords of the frying pans to this story... Anyway, you're grounded until I said so.**

**Kurotsu: You just said 'so'.**

**Me: No, I didn't! That 'so' doesn't count!**

**Kurotsu: You just said it! So, no grounding!**

**Me: *facepalm***


End file.
